


Comfort

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Carpe Diem, Character Death, Hospital, M/M, Sad, Strangers to Lovers, possible mild nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond
Summary: How wonderful it is to find comfort in each other. Sometimes you want it, sometimes you might need it.We all know you can’t always get what you want.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	1. Meeting

Minseok sat himself down on one of the many identical grey chairs in the halls of Seoul Hospital. He hated hospitals, they always had this sadness surrounding them.  Though happy moments were shared there as well, most people didn’t go to hospitals for ‘fun’.  Taking a deep breath he tried to get rid of the lump in his throat left by the endless crying he had done. He hadn’t even put in the effort of cleaning the last tear trails left on his face. He didn’t care anymore. He wanted it to stop. He wanted the feelings to go away and leave his heart alone. He didn’t want to have to worry about what tomorrow was going to bring. 

If she would still be alive then.

Fresh tears collected in the corners of his eyes again. He let them. “You’re too beautiful to be crying” a deep voice mumbled as a paper tissue was entering his view. He looked up at the origin of the sound and found a tall man standing before him, smiling widely. 

‘How could he smile while being here’ Minseok thought to himself. He scoffed a ‘thanks’ before accepting the tissue and wiping his eyes. “No offence, but you have no right to tell me if I should or shouldn’t be crying” Minseok remarked before he blew his nose into the paper

“Touche” the tall man replied, which startled him a little. A silence fell between the two of them and Minseok had hoped that the boy would leave him alone. 

“I know this isn’t my place but—“ the tall boy started and Minseok rolled his eyes.

“You’re right, it isn’t so you can leave now” he snapped. The tall boy’s eyes dropped and Minseok could see the boy’s face fall for a split second before he recomposed himself. 

“I just wanted to comfort you, but I guess you don’t want it. That’s alright though. If you change your mind. I’m in room 8 at the end of the hall. If you need someone to talk to, or talk at, I can be quiet sometimes I promise. I will be there. I’m Chanyeol” the boy chattered with a big smile.  Minseok looked at the boy’s outstretched hand before hesitantly grabbing it and introducing himself. 

“Whenever your ready, Minseok, I’ll be there” Chanyeol concluded before slowly shuffling his way to the end of the corridor. Minseok watched him for a while noticing how he was rather slow for someone with such a happy demeanour and he found himself wondering why the boy was here.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation Minseok realised that he already missed the sound of the boy’s voice. He felt bad for not answering his questions and realised that he might have actually felt better answering them. If anything he owed the boy an apology for snapping at him when his intentions were so pure. Minseok got up, took a deep breath and carefully made his way to room 8.

‘Park, Chanyeol - 23’ the sign at the door read. 

Minseok knocked three times, opening the door slowly after he heard someone say ‘come in’.

\-----

“I studied Music, but I had to quit for now because I’m in here so often” he explained. He didn’t lose his cheerfulness once

“I’m sorry, but may I ask why you’re here exactly?” Minseok wondered. They had been talking for a while now.

“Don’t be sorry, perfectly normal question in here. I have cancer” though his tone was a little less cheerful than before his smile never faltered.  Minseok gasped at the reply. His mother was here for the exact same reason, yet she was in the final stages of it. He admired the strength the boy showed in this moment.

“I’m sorry, that must be really hard on you” Minseok comforted carefully

“It’s okay Minseok, I’ve had my share of crying. I’m over it” Chanyeol reassured

“Life is precious and we should make the best of it. Even if we don’t have as much as others” added though now his smile didn’t appear as bright.

“So why are you here?” He retaliated and Minseok was taken aback by the question. 

“Same. Cancer. I mean, my mom. She has it” he stammered 

“How far is she?” Chanyeol asked apologetically

“Stage four. Final stages” Minseok sighed and felt the tears sting in the back of his throat again. 

“I’m sorry” the tall boy said his voice sounding much more fragile now and Minseok didn’t miss the little quiver at the end of it. He of all people understood the severity of it. Minseok realised he had to get ready for his evening classes and had to leave the boy. He was rather sad about it. Of all the visits Minseok made to the hospital, this one had been the most positive for him

“Can I see you again?” Chanyeol asked a little shyly after Minseok announced his leave.

“I’d like that” Minseok replied as he walked towards the boy.

“Give me your phone” he demanded and the other raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I’ll give you my number, so you can text me when I’m not here” he explained and flashed a smile at the boy who immediately handed his phone over for Minseok to put his number in.

“I’ll see you later Chanyeol” Minseok said as he raised his hand in a small wave when he stopped in the doorway. Chanyeol got up from the bed and took two long strides to make it to the door. He pulled the small boy in a hug. Minseok was startled for a second before returning the hug. 

“I’ll see you” Chanyeol replied to Minseok’s neck before letting the boy go.

\-----

Minseok gathered his things from his bag and carefully placed them on the desk before him. The teacher had already started but Minseok couldn’t focus on anything she was saying. His mind kept drifting off to the tall boy from the hospital.He wondered what the boy was doing and if he was bored now that Minseok had left him alone. A hospital isn’t a fun place, especially not when you’re alone.

He risked sending him a text asking if he was okay and not too bored without him before hiding his phone in the pouch of his hoodie.

He knew the teacher hated phones in her classroom and he couldn’t risk it getting confiscated because it was his only way to talk to Chanyeol. Compelled by the buzzing of his phone he risked to glance again. 

It was from Chanyeol.

“I’m really sad you’re gone TT, It’s soooooooooooooooooo boring without you. Please come visit again soon :) ” 

Minseok smiled at his screen until he heard his name being called out in class.  Shit.

“But ma’am. I really need it back” Minseok pleaded to his teacher at the end of class.  She didn’t seem convinced. Her face was stern and a small crease had formed in between her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Minseok understood that rules were rules and he too had to keep them. But he really needed his phone back this time.

So when she shook her head a final time, Minseok decided to play a card that he was slightly embarrassed to use but would be certain would give him what he wanted. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“My friend. He’s in hospital. I need it because of that” he explained as a silence fell in the room.  The teacher’s head shot up, her eyes a hundred times softer than they had been before.

“You need to know that I don’t usually do this, but now that you’ve told me the situation I will give you your phone back” a smile spread across the boy’s face

“Just don’t use it during my class again” she warned as she held the device for Minseok to grab.

“I promise ma’am” Minseok beamed


	2. Boyfriends

Minseok sprinted through the hospital hallways. He didn’t care if people stared at him. He was excited to see his friend again.He barely knocked before entering the familiar room.  In the past two weeks Minseok had visited Chanyeol every single day. They had become best friends in that time.  Minseok had to admit that he had grown to like the boy a little more than he was supposed to. He made sure Chanyeol didn’t notice how his face turned bright red with every compliment. Made sure Chanyeol didn’t see the smile appear on his face whenever the boy touched him. 

When he stepped into the room, a little out of breath, he noticed a few unfamiliar faces. Those must be his parents, Minseok thought. The setting seemed serious and the two people in the room turned to the commotion Minseok’s entrance brought with him. 

“I’m sorry” Minseok apologised quickly and stepped forward to introduce himself properly.

“I’m Minseok, I’m—“ he was a little dumbfounded at what to introduce himself as. They were friends, right? Admittedly, He might have an actual crush on the tall boy. But you don’t introduce yourself like that when you’ve only known the person for two weeks.

“He’s my boyfriend” a broken voice sounded from the bed. All three moved their attention to the hospital bed. The woman, whom Minseok assumed was his mother, taking a step closer.

“Boyfriend?” She asked her voice carrying warmth still.

“Yes, we met two weeks ago and hit it off right away, aren’t you happy?” Chanyeol explained, ignoring Minseok’s frantic gesturing to cut the joke. 

“Of course I’m happy for you darling, but... Are you sure you should be starting a relationship in this state?” She asked. Chanyeol puffed his cheeks in fake offence. 

“Do you mean to say that just because I’m sick, I’m not allowed to love?” Chanyeol offered. His mother sighed giving up on arguing about it.

“I guess you deserve it just as much as anyone, if not more” she offered before making her way to the door. 

“It was nice to meet you, but my husband and I have other business to attend to” she explained as they left the room without his father having spoken a single word.  The two were left alone with a click of the door, enveloping the room in an awkward silence after what Chanyeol had just said. Minseok was the first of them to speak.

“I— what was that?” he asked clearly confused but not opposed the idea.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your blushing Min” He smiled widely as crimson coloured Minseok’s cheeks once more

“besides, my life may not be very long so I don’t really have time for extensive courting” this time Minseok didn’t hide his grin.

\-----

Boyfriends. Just like that. It had seemed so natural and it was. Being with Chanyeol was like breathing for Minseok. As the tall boy got discharged from the hospital Minseok’s mother only got sicker and sicker. Chanyeol stood next to his boyfriend holding his tiny hand as they watched the tiny frame in the sterile hospital room.

The room was too large for all of it. Too large for her, too large for them. All that extra space made it feel empty. They all knew what was about to come but no one spoke a word about it. Chanyeol stayed with Minseok as much as he could. Holding him, caressing his hair as the smaller sobbed against his chest. His mother was everything to Minseok and Chanyeol knew that he couldn’t never replace that.

Still he tried, he made sure the boy was fed and got as much sleep as possible, promising him that he would keep watch and wake him if anything were to happen. It did one night. Minseok had finally surrendered to Chanyeol’s continuous pestering that he should get some rest while he still could. Until the machines started beeping frantically. Nurses rushed into the room as Chanyeol woke Minseok from his sleep. 

“Baby, it’s time” he simply muttered as his boyfriend rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Chanyeol watched as the nurses informed Minseok on the procedures. He didn’t need to listen because he knew very well what would happen. They had told him the same story. They would try and resuscitate the patient making sure he or she was stable and kept alive using a machine that would take care of the patient’s breathing. 

Then they had 48 hours to decide on what to do next.

Chanyeol held Minseok who felt even smaller and more fragile than he had before. Tears staining his cheeks, eyes puffy from crying and tousled hair from running his hand through it over and over again. 48 hours is a long time. Yet it didn’t seem enough for Minseok. He couldn’t say goodbye.

He kept wondering if she would come back if they just kept her alive for long enough. Chanyeol had to convince him that even if she were to come back: It wouldn’t be the same. She wouldn’t be the same.

Halfway through the second day he finally made the decision. 

“I don’t want her to suffer any longer, she’s been through enough. I have to move on” his shaky voice sounded as the doctor’s filled the room. On the 6th of April at 14:36 PM Minseok’s mother drew her final breath. Chanyeol offered to take Minseok to his house but Minseok refused. He wanted to go back to his own home. So Chanyeol stayed with him, making sure that he wasn’t alone through this unless he really wanted to.

“Send me away, walk away if you have to but I will be right here whenever you need me and for however long you want me” he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the boy’s head.

\-----

Chanyeol let his hands run through his boyfriend’s silken locks. They were picking out music for the funeral service of his mom and Minseok hated it. 

“Please I don’t want to do this” he pleaded. Chanyeol sighed and kissed the boy’s temple. Minseok was sitting in his lap curled up like a baby, his phone in hands clicking random songs from a playlist but stopping all of them after just two seconds.

“I know it’s hard baby” Chanyeol mused never letting his hand leave the boy’s hair as he combed through the locks.

“Did she ever talk about what she wanted?” Chanyeol asked carefully after a few minutes. Minseok shook his head against Chanyeol’s chest before he spoke.

“No, she never wanted to accept the fact that she might be dying” Minseok’s voice was small and Chanyeol could hear the layered emotion in them. Suddenly, Chanyeol had an idea.

“Why don’t we celebrate her life instead then” he suggested, which made Minseok lift himself from his chest and look at him in confusion.

“And how would we do that?” Minseok asked with eyebrows raised. He was intrigued but a little afraid of Chanyeol’s suggestion.

“Then let’s celebrate. Instead of sad music we choose happy ones, instead of crying over cake we toast to the beautiful life she had and instead of saying goodbye we tell the world her story” Chanyeol beamed and Minseok had to admit that it sounded wonderful.

“Did you ever…. For your…?” Minseok asked unable to fully complete the questions, but Chanyeol knew exactly what he meant and nodded.

“My parents made me, because they wanted it to honour me and not just their image of me” he explained a little more seriously and Minseok nodded in understanding. 

“Let’s celebrate then” he agreed as he placed his head back on his boyfriend’s chest.


End file.
